


Married Life (Not All It’s Cracked Up To Be)

by TisBee



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Married Life, a bit sappy but never mind, neither of them can cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 09:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TisBee/pseuds/TisBee
Summary: Julian and Margot are married. They find that they actually have to do things for themselves properly.





	Married Life (Not All It’s Cracked Up To Be)

**Author's Note:**

> I. Love. Margot.

Ah, married life.

It had always been made out to be much more peaceful than it actually was. Or maybe that was just Margot and Julian. People always liked to say they had ‘settled down’ but it seemed as if every day was an adventure with Margot.

At least, that’s what Julian thought.

Neither of them were very good at cooking, so neither of them tried very hard. And when they did? It never ended well. But Margot always looked beautiful by the end, surrounded by mess but still managing to look dazzling, flour on the tip of her button nose, glowing with happiness.

It made Julian want to cook everyday, but if they did that, they would never eat, because anything they ever made was, quite frankly, inedible. But Margot couldn’t bring herself to mind. 

She didn’t expect to fall so heavily for Julian of all people. How could she, Margot Dixon, have fallen so deeply and utterly in love with such a chaotic mess? Well, that was Margot Fawcett now. 

The name filled her with such pride she couldn’t help but catch herself. Margot Fawcett. The two of them were fairly private, and not many people knew they were married. 

Margot smiled, already on the phone to a takeaway place. They hadn’t even started cooking yet, but she knew, although it was fun, they needed needed back up food on hand. It was easy for the two of them to get lost in their antics, Julian trying to stay focussed and serious but failing every time.

Margot was the type of person who would be good at cooking, or at least baking, but she was awful at both. Even Julian was better than her, and that was really saying something. Julian had never had to make something for himself in his life.

So, married life wasn’t exactly all it was cracked up to be, but Margot seriously doubted if anyone’s lives were in any way perfect. But her life was perfect to her. Not that anyone was allowed to tell Julian that, it was too soppy for her liking.


End file.
